mon cœur s'ouvre à ta voix
by McMuffin
Summary: Addison and Derek get it on in a hot tub. There's not much else to it.


Written for Doctorcest aka the Grey's Anatomy Kink Meme over a month ago... I suck at crossposting so forgive me, I bring you sexy Addek. _Oh, and _I was in China for 17 days so I should be forgiven. Anyway, enjoy the sex. :D

* * *

It's a nice, serene night in this property just outside of some country town somewhere in the South of France. There are stoic snow-covered mountains a few hours drive away and the glimmer of starlight reflects off of the grassy fields. The birds are all sleeping - save for the owls that periodically hoot - and most animals are also sleeping or hunting. Activities conducive to silence. The rented holiday house is off a gravel road and it's paradise hidden in seclusion and there are no other properties within hearing range – another contributing factor to the silence. It's a calm night, everything is quiet until there's a splash and a squeal, and later, many orgasmic screams.

After a day filled with relaxation, reconnection, cuddles by the fireplace and walks through the surrounding countryside, Addison is relaxing in the hot tub and reading a novel when Derek drops into the tub with a splash. She squeals and drops her book into the water.

"Derek!" she hisses, sending him a glare as she quickly picks up her drenched literature and attempts to shake it out to no avail. He slides around the seat of the circular tub, snaking an arm around his wife. "Derek!" she hisses again, standing up with the intention to leave the rub and attempt to dry her ruined book.

"Wait! Leave it, honey," Derek tells her. He reaches up and tugs the book from her hands, tossing it onto the decking, then pulls her scowling form down onto his knees with another splash. "You'll get cold out of the rub in that bikini, plus, I'll make it up to you." He holds her hips and slides her back into his lap and _now_ she feels his raging erection pressed into her ass as she realizes her husband is naked. She may as well be naked in her flimsy red string bikini. She lets out an uncontrollable moan and grinds her ass down against his cock.

"Ohh," Derek groans, sliding slippery hands up to cup her breasts and untie her bikini top and toss it away. Her nipples turn to hard peaks immediately and all thoughts of destroyed print are wiped from her mind as she stands, shimmies out of the final thin item of clothing, and falls to straddle her husband. Her knees press against the sides of the hot tub and his dick is nestled firmly against her entrance. He's inside of her but not quite, teasing and making her arousal greater, while his mouth plants kisses along her neck and his hands draw patterns along her chest and drag whimpers from her mouth via his rocking hips and the catalyst of her nipples being tweaked by his nimble fingers.

"Oh fuck, Derek, fuck me!" Addison hisses, her hands sick of roaming his chest and tugging through his hair. She wants him inside of her right there and _harder_ and _faster_ and in a moment she gets what she wants with Derek lifting her up and onto his dick and sliding completely inside of her wet core with a grunt from him and a gasp from her.

"Ohh, yesss," she moans and wriggles around in his lap before lifting her body up and down on his turgid dick. Derek grunts and grips her at her hips, helping lift her and slam her down on his length, latching his mouth between her bouncing breasts, swirling his tongue in illegible love letters between her nipples and collarbone and chin. He sucks over_that_ spot and squeezes her ass and has her moaning his name repeatedly within minutes. She's certain that the water level in the tub is decreasing significantly, as more and more of her ass is becoming exposed to the air with each bounce on his cock. Her pussy is drenched with arousal and he easily slides inside of her as he begins to thrust up to meet her movements.

Her hair's wet and sticking to her arched back and his fingers are skimming over her vertebrae as he mumbles his love for her into the hollow of her neck and she gasps out her love for him in amongst a moan and a gulp for oxygen. It's an incredible sensation to have the water around his member and around her centre. Her juices mix with the steaming water and the movement of the liquid sends tingles up their spines, however the increased viscosity tires her out more quickly, and Addison ends up lazily grinding her hips against his with his cock jammed completely inside of her core.

"Oh, Addie," Derek moans before sucking over her jaw and moving his hands down to flick her clit gently, then brushes her thumb over it and makes her whimper softly. He chuckles softly and touches it ever so slightly, eliciting another whimper. Addison giggles after this whimper and dips her head to kiss him softly, gasping against his lips as he strokes her clit in _that_ way and thrusts his cock inside of her hot walls faster and faster and his balls slap against her entrance.

His name is being moaned like one continuous word and her name is being hissed against muffling skin and her nipples are being teased and his hair is being tugged. There are gasps and splashes and more grinding and thrusting and rubbing until he bites down just _there_ and flicks her clit just like _that_ and thrusts his hips up and drives his cock right where she _wants_ it, and she comes with an explosive scream and an intense tremble. Derek thrusts inside of her a few more times, and the tightness of her slick walls and her shaking body being pressed completely against his triggers him and he comes with a spurt and a groan.

When she opens her eyes she's smiling coyly at him and there's a twinkle behind her smile for the first time in a while. Addison leans down slowly and presses a sated kiss to the corner of his mouth, thanking him and draping her arms loosely around his soaking body. She glances out at the decking and smirks when she sees at least half of the tub's volume of water is on the ground and Derek smiles when he hears her laugh, and he skims his hands down her front, cupping her breasts briefly before lifting her off of him and sliding his semi-hard length out of her.

Addison sighs and leans back into her husband's chest lazily, letting her head rest on his shoulder, and enjoying the satisfaction she now feels - both with her orgasm and with her life.


End file.
